Existing sunflower-shaped cable dome structures are of a flexible system comprising hoop cables, ridge cables (first quarter stayed cables), stayed cables (last quarter stayed cables), jack posts and cable bar nodes, the rigidity of which is provided by adding pre-stress. For each cycle, there is only one hoop cable connected with the lower cable bar nodes of jack post. The cable bar nodes are connected with ridge cables (bars), stayed cables (bars) and hoop cables in a relation of rotatable hinge joint. In general, the constructed projects of sunflower-shaped cable dome structure use the method of pre-stress construction that pulls each stayed cable or lifts each jack post. In order to guarantee the precision of pre-stress of each cable, it is needed to generate evenly pre-stress at each stayed cable or each jack post at the same time. This construction method requires lots of lifting jacks to carry out pulling or lifting of the groups at the same time under a real-time control of computer. The existing cable dome structures require strictly on the precision of processing of the parts and the precision.
Though the cable domes are of an advanced form of structure with the lowest dead weight and the highest structure efficiency amongst the large-span structures, only a few of enterprises of several developed countries are capable of designing and constructing large-span cable dome structures. The key bottleneck is that the way of construction and the construction method of cable dome structure have decided that its successful construction relies a lot on the precision of manufacture of the parts and the precision of construction of pre-stress. Otherwise, it is impossible to construct well or even impossible to complete construction.